


Boundaries

by jollllly



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Making Out, Unrequited Love, gets a little steamy ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: Charlotte and Ted are having an affair. Well, Charlotte and... a few people, are having affairs. But apparently Ted seems to be the only one who has an issue with her talking about her husband.
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (mentioned), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/others (mentioned), Charlotte/therapist (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> things get steamy in the first half of this fic! no sex, but undeniably steamy
> 
> an anon requested charted “I’m leaving.” “Of course you are, that’s all you know how to do.” with ted leaving!

Their mouths crashed together, hands roaming the moment the door closed. They stumbled across the room and collapsed onto the couch without even breaking from the kiss. They were experts of the craft at this point.

Charlotte’s hands landed at Ted’s tie, and she loosened it in addition to the top few buttons of his shirt. Her hands dove under the fabric and relished in the heat emanating from his body as she brought their bodies closer. Her mouth wandered, taking a trip over to his ear, nipping at the flesh, eyes growing dark as Ted moaned against her. She brought her lips back to his as he took charge this time and leaned her back against the arm of the couch.

Ted released her mouth and moved across her jaw, slowly traveling down her neck, leaving kisses, stopping every so often to lick a stripe of her skin and revel in the way shivers ran down her spine when the cold air hit. Charlotte closed her eyes as the chill overtook her, and tried to get her mind back on track as Ted coaxed small noises from her with his lips.

“Careful, Teddy,” Charlotte’s voice shakily sounded, breathing already heavy with anticipation, “No marks above the collar.”

Ted stopped as pulled back for a moment to look at her face. He smirked, “You say that as if this is our first time.” He leaned back down and spoke against her neck, “Don’t worry,” he left a kiss where he had left off before quickly kissing his way down the rest of her neck, stopping at her collarbone, “I can have some fun down here. That is, if you get rid of the annoying fabric in the way.”

Charlotte groaned when he leaned back, and she quickly threw off her sweater and the button-down underneath, in a hurry to get back to their earlier position. She returned to her spot and slid her back down the couch until she was lying, back against the seat, ready to resume. Ted laid down on top of her, pressing their bodies together, and latched his lips to her collarbone, continuing his previous task to unravel the woman beneath him. Charlotte sighed once more as he got to work, kissing, biting, licking at the sensitive skin along her collarbone and above her chest.

“Nothing Sam would see,” she reminded him as she brought her hands up to tangle in his hair.

Ted chuckled lightly against her. His mustache tickled, and the air blew out of his nose, across the path of wet skin. She shivered.

“Oh, he won’t be seeing this. This is all for me.”

“Well, he could,” she proposed. “I am his wife after all.” Charlotte pretended to fight his statement, something about stubbornness being inherent, but she knew he was correct. And Ted knew that she knew he was correct.

“I have a feeling,” Ted continued pressing kisses along her chest, “that even if anyone else  _ was _ to see these,” he paused briefly and brought himself up to look her in the eyes. He cocked his head with a smirk, “it still wouldn’t be him.” He shot her a wink before resuming where he’d left off.

“Just don’t make them too bad. Cuddle night’s in a week.” She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, tightening her grip in his hair.

Ted’s breath was shaky, solely due to the woman beneath him and the fantasies playing in his mind. “When I’m sure I’ll come take his place and mark you up again,” he spoke between nicks and licks.

“There’s no reason to think Sammy won’t be home for cuddle night, Ted,” she reminded, even as she began to let herself get lost in the moment.

Ted removed himself from her to sit back and look her in the eyes. “Can we stop talking about him? It’s kinda ruining the mood,” he snipped at her.

“Sorry, but you’re the one who wanted to leave marks,” Charlotte defended, leaning on her elbows to prop herself up.

Ted huffed, “This is an affair, remember? Limits? I’m not your fucking therapist.”

“My therapist didn’t really care for boundaries,” Charlotte sat up the rest of the way and moved to bring Ted into a kiss, wanting to get back to business. He avoided it and brushed her hands away.

“You see how that’s an issue?” he backed up, shifting his weight off her and sitting against the back of the couch, straightening his clothes as he looked anywhere but at her.

“Wh- Ted? What’s going on?”

“I’m not dealing with this right now.”

“Ted!”

“I’m leaving.” He stood up, tucking in his shirt.

“Well, that’s all you know how to do, isn’t it, Ted?” Charlotte mumbled, sitting up and grabbing her sweater to hold in front of her chest.

He froze midway through fixing the buttons of his shirt and looked at her, “Excuse me?”

Charlotte stood, “You always run away. You always leave! No matter what, any time I even mention Sam’s name you’re halfway out the door already.”

“I’m sorry I don’t wanna hear about your fucking disgusting husband while we’re trying to get it on!” Ted shot back.

“Honestly, Ted, you say I’m the one having trouble admitting that this is an affair, but I’m not trying to kid myself. I’m not the one running from the truth.”

Ted scoffed at her words and returned to buttoning his shirt. She was hitting too close to home. He had to fight back.

“You know, for someone who’s cheated on her husband with several other men, you don’t fucking shut up about him.”

Charlotte fumed as he threw her infidelity right back in her face. “At least my other partners had the decency to not care!”

“And that’s just it, isn’t it?” Ted rounded on her. “I care. I care, and that makes me the bad guy. I care, but you’d rather run home to your fucking husband who couldn’t give a shit about you. Or run off to some other schmuck who’ll just fuck you and leave. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry that I care about you and think you deserve more than those assholes give you.”

“But I don’t  _ need _ more. What I need--"

“Yes, you do, Charlotte!” Ted swirled around towards her, catching her off guard and stopping her thought in the air. “It’s not just sex. It’s not just sex that Sam doesn’t give you. It’s not just sex that you’re looking for. Otherwise you wouldn’t bring him up. You wouldn’t mention him, and you wouldn’t care to have a conversation.”

Charlotte shook her head and covered her front with her sweater, turning from Ted. He stepped towards her, needing her to listen, needing her to understand.

“He’s neglecting you, Char.” Ted held her arms softly, turning her back to him, urging her to meet his eyes. “That’s not a marriage. That’s not your duty. That’s not what you deserve,” Ted waved off her protestations before they had even left her mouth. “Charlotte, how many times do I have to tell you that fucking scumbag doesn’t care about you? He doesn’t. You deserve a husband who’s there for conversation, for sex, for dinner, for cuddle night, for whatever else ‘Sammy’ doesn’t show up for.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Charlotte asked.

Ted’s hands dropped. He stared at her with a wry smile and sad eyebrows. “Because I’m not your husband. I can’t do both. I can’t provide sex and provide comfort. I can’t do that. You deserve it, but I can’t be the one. Not while you’re with him at least.”

Ted turned away, grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone from the coffee table, and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Ted-forcing-himself-to-create-boundaries-otherwise-he’ll-fall-head-over-heels-in-love-and-yet-he-still-does rights
> 
> i'm on tumblr at billtedrights!


End file.
